Lady Hobbit
by The Mysterious M
Summary: Ever wonder about the female hobbits of LOTR? My take on the MerryEstella romance. Completed. (but may be expanded to celebrate double digit reviews, as of 2-12-04)
1. Saying Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, would I really be writing this? Didn't think so.

Title: Lady Hobbit

Rating: PG, just to be sure.

Summery: Ever wonder about that one little character that we never hear about? You know, the girl that marries Merry? Well, here's what happened to her.

A/N: After a lecture in Principles of English Composition, I decided to come back to these older stories of mine that I think are worth saving and revise them. I have changed some of the wording, as well as some of the sentence structure. However, I didn't change as much as I thought I would have to. If you have any ideas for revising, please send them to me via review.

Chapter One: Saying Goodbyes

Estella Bolger was not one to run. Her long, dark, curly hair fanned out behind her as she ran, her pale green eyes flashing. He didn't even say goodbye.

The roads seemed to set their will against her. She stumbled and fell a few times, but quickly made her way to Farmer Maggot's fields, a well known shortcut. Plunging into the corn, she barely paused to glance about her. Luckily she did, for she managed to pause just long enough to catch Farmer Maggot's yelling. Tears streaming down her face, she ran towards the sound.

"COME BACK HERE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!" the voice cried. Estella slowed, trying to compose herself. The farmer sounded angry, and not in a mocking way, either. When Farmer Maggot was angry, it was not wise to cross his path. She stepped out of the main path as she heard several hobbits running her way. She watched silently as Meriadoc Brandybuck, Perigrin Took, Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee tore past her. Perigrin, or Pippin, as he was more commonly known, was crying out something about those sacks of potatos that they "lifted" the week before, the ones that Estella had caught them with. While mulling this over in her head, she moved slowly after them. The farmer had given up the chase, at least for now, and Estella was more interested in the four male hobbits that had run by her. Or, to be more specific, one of the four male hobbits. She emerged from the field in time to see them all fall down the side of the cliff. Stifling a laugh, she stopped in her tracks and listened for any sign of life coming from the road. Soon, her ears caught muffled voices lamenting the loss of a carrot and the finding of mushrooms. Estella was torn between crying and laughing. He was down there.

"Get off the roads! Quick!" came Frodo's voice up the bank. Estella quickly walked to the edge of the cliff and, lowering herself to the ground, peered over to see the road. A rider, dressed all in black, had stopped where the boys had once been standing. He sniffed the air, as if searching for their sent. He then dismounted and leaned over a root in the tree to search underneath. Estella's breath caught in her throat. That was most certainly where they were hiding! Just as she contemplated standing up and distracting the masked rider, something stirred in the woods. As the rider raced after it, Estella came to her senses soon enough to see the boys running off into the woods. She ran after them, staying far enough back that they wouldn't see her, but close enough that she wouldn't lose them. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Estella collapsed against a tree, partly out of exhaustion and partly from her continued wish to remain out of sight (she was most unused to this constant running). It seemed that Pippin was out of breath as well, as he promptly fell onto the ground. Merry began putting pieces together, as soon as they stopped. He had that kind of mind. He was able to think, even on the run. But Estella could only wonder if he realized that he had forgotten something at home. Something very important. Whatever Merry's thoughts, the peace and rest was short lived. The rider made his reappearance, and the hobbits, including Estella, scattered. She had heard enough to decide that they were heading to Bree, a town outside the borders of the Shire. With no second thought, she decided to follow. After all, lady hobbit or not, she was not going to let Merry get away without saying goodbye to her. Not by a longshot.

A/N: You like? Please review.


	2. On The Road

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: The motivation behind this story is the fact that I don't even know if Merry really gets married or not. We never find out much about his relationship with Estella. Plus, I wanted to see a female hobbit get some action in this thing. I'm going to try to do this as best I can. I will, however, be taking ideas and other comments. Like, "Show more of her past" or "Let's get some hard core romance!" No flames, please. If you should want to send me a flame, the flame will be used against you at some point in the future. Thank you to my one reviewer to date, little-lost-one.  
  
Chapter 2: On the Road  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Estella, darling, come inside. It's freezing outside."  
Estella stood on her family's front step, shivering. She was about 17 years old at this point, still a child. And her father had left.  
"Estella, please. I don't want you to get a cold."  
"No, Mother. I'm waiting here for Da."  
"Estella, there is something you need to understand." Her mother came up behind her, gently put her arms around her daughter, and sighed. "He is not coming back."  
Those words haunted Estella for the rest of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jump some years into the future~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Estella! Estella Bolger!"  
Estella turned to see Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perigrin Took coming toward her. She smiled graciously.  
"Meriadoc, Perigrin, so nice to see you. And on Mr. Bilbo's birthday."  
Merry smiled widely. "Yeah, I know. It's a great party to be sure." He lowered his voice, and leaned in closer to Estella. "Say, Estella, how old are you now?"  
Estella was shocked. Only those who wished to marry asked age. "I'm 27 years old. Why?"  
"Oh, just wondering when a pretty thing like you would be out in the market for a husband," replied Merry, a sly smile on his face. Estella couldn't help but smile.  
"Pretty thing? Oh, but my dear Master Merry, I think you have forgotten your manners. I am a lady hobbit."  
"And I'm a gentlehobbit. It makes little difference, Estella. I was just wondering how many more years I had before my mother started the 'you need to get married' talks and the like."  
"And why would my age have anything to do with that timing?"  
"She has her eye set on you. Ever since your dad left, she's been wanting me to marry you."  
"Da didn't leave!" Estella hissed. "He died. There is quite a difference."  
Pippin put his hand on Merry's arm to restrain him. "Merry, I don't think you should say anything, ok?"  
Merry shook his head. He gave a look to Pippin, and then looked at Estella again.  
"Just know this, Estella," he said quietly. "I will never leave without saying goodbye." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estella gently wiped the tears off her face. The men had gotten ahead of her, and she didn't know where to go. And Merry had gone back on his word. He left without saying goodbye.  
Estella had attended the party at Bilbo's. She had met Merry and Pippin for the first time. She danced with both, though more with Merry. Pippin had been quite taken with a young lady hobbit by the name of Diamond of Long Cleave. Merry was a very good dancer, though, so Estella hadn't minded. She still blushed when she thought about the little comments he had made.  
Her mother, a lovely woman, quite able to take care of a farm and house by herself, had approved of Merry.  
"He'll bring you some fortune, something that very few others can," she had said, while sweeping the floors. "And he's a better man than many."  
Estella had pursued the interest for the time that followed. Merry had refused to marry her, though, until she was at least of age. Which was some time off.  
His last visit had puzzled Estella more than soothed her. Merry had said that there was going to be some sort of journey that he and Pippin were going to go on. He said not to fret, that they'd be back home before her 33rd birthday. And he said that he would be back before they left. He had left that night without saying goodbye, not odd for him. But when Estella had called on his house only to find that he had already left, she was greatly upset. And ran after them.  
'And I will not rest until I catch up to them. I want my goodbye, if he is indeed to leave,' she thought to herself. She then stopped to evaluate the situation.  
'I'm going towards Bree. If I go a little farther north, I should reach the old fortress Da always talked about before dark. I shall go in that direction.'  
And off she went, singing to herself.  
  
Not too long after dark, Estella settled in to a nook on the side of Weathertop. She had been walking for days, and was very tired. She slipped off to sleep, not noticing the figures that lurked in the darkness.  
  
A/N: Just for clarity, Estella's father did leave. No, he did not die. That's a lie that Estella has come to live with. I know that it's probably very odd for hobbits to leave their families like that, but let's just say that Estella's father was a very odd man. Just letting everyone know, so I didn't get a thousand comments about it.  
  
THANK YOU HIPPY HOBBIT! I fixed the problem. Sorry, sorry, and sorry again. I honestly did not mean to misname Diamond. Clearwater and Long Cleave have a way of mixing themselves in my head. Many thanks to pointing out my error. 


	3. Estella and the Elves

Disclaimer: I do not intend to write this out on every page. Please refer to Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 3: Estella and the Elves  
  
Estella woke, refreshed and ready to start the day. She rolled up her few things and started down the side of Weathertop. The sky turned dark grey, and rain soon fell, soaking poor Estella. She ran to the cover of the trees. There, the rain did not fall so heavily on travelers, and she was able to make her way along with very little difficulty. Within a few hours of walking, she could make out other shapes in the forest, walking quickly and quietly. Estella quieted her own steps and managed to get along side these figures. To her great surprise, it was her hobbits! Merry, Pippin, Sam, and. Where was Frodo? Surely he did not get lost along the way. Estella hurried along side them for a good portion of the day, watching them grow more and more worried.  
They finally reached a place deemed fit for the night. A man that Estella had not noticed gently laid a hobbit-like figure down on the ground. It was Frodo. He made some strange sounds, and Sam rushed to his side. Merry and Pippin stood around, feeling useless. The strange man looked around them. Estella suddenly felt that he knew she was there. Luckily, he could not find her, and was distracted by Pippin inquiring about Frodo's condition. Frodo made more odd sounds that sent cold chills down Estella's spine. The man called to Sam, and bade him to hurry to find a plant that Estella had not heard of before. Once they ran off, Estella had to fight the urge to run out into that clearing, to show herself to Merry. She did not need fight it for long. Pippin, searching also for something, stumbled upon her.  
"WHA-?"  
"SHHHH!" Estella hissed as she put her hand over Pippin's mouth and moved them both deeper into the forest. "Be quiet, Pippin. I do not want Merry to see me."  
"What are you doing out here?" Pippin whispered. "This is no place for a lady hobbit. Ringwraiths are after us."  
"I know, Pippin. But Merry didn't say goodbye."  
"He didn't?"  
"No, Pip. He didn't. He promised me, a long time ago, to never leave without saying goodbye. And he broke his word. I'm following him, so that there was never any need to say goodbye. I'll be with him the whole time. Believe me, Pip. I know it's a crazy reason to be following a strange man and four hobbits, but it's my reason."  
"Estella, you have to go back. You are a lady hobbit. You don't know enough about this stuff to be out here. Go back," Pippin whispered. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, and then went back to the clearing. Estella shook with rage.  
'I don't know enough? I've gotten this far, haven't I? And I did it all by myself. I'll show you, Perigrin Took. I will follow Merry until Middle Earth ends."  
  
With that, she started onward. She walked eastward, in the direction that the hobbits were going before. She walked night and day. She barely slept or ate. She refused to be told what to do, especially from a little hobbit man, who knew less about her than many. She finally reached what she thought was her destination. A large house stood sprawling around a rivine. She walked cautiously up to it. A large man came out of it, dressed in long robes of a dark red color. Estella suddenly became aware of the state of her dress, and blushing, curtsied low. The man held up his hand and gently lifted Estella's head.  
"You are the one following Meriadoc, are you not?" he asked in a kind voice.  
Estella nodded. "He is." She trailed off, not wanting to say the words on the tip of her tongue. The man smiled gently.  
"Your love?" he asked, in a soft tone. Estella nodded, blushing a deep crimson. The man smiled. "I understand that you do not want him to know that you are here. I offer you a solution to your dilemma. Stay here, and keep my people company, and when the war is over, I will have my people take you to Meriadoc."  
Estella shook her head. "As much as I'd love to stay, I cannot. Merry promised me once, long ago, that he would not ever leave me without saying goodbye. And he has left me, without any word at all. I desire to stay with him, until he tells me otherwise."  
Elrond stood, causing Estella to gaze directly upward. "Then let him say a goodbye. I do not desire to lose such a lovely young hobbit, nor one so brave," he said. Gently, he took Estella's hand, and led her to a room. "Sleep, first. There are bed clothes on the bed. In the morning, you shall be fed and clothed. And then we shall discuss the terms of your stay here at Rivendell."  
Estella was more than happy to put on a new piece of clothing and sleep. She slept for many days straight, so tired and worn out was she. When she woke, food and clothes were waiting for her, but Elrond was busy with a meeting of some sort. Estella spent the day looking around the house, gazing at the trees in all their glory. That night, she welcomed the shores of sleep, and rested comfortably.  
Not all in that house were so fortunate when it came to rest and sleep. Merry tossed and turned. He could not find a comfortable position. His mind was buzzing with information. He was going on a real journey. A quest. A. thing, if you will. 'Poor Estella,' he thought. 'I forgot to stop by her house before leaving. She will never forgive me now.' Finally forgoing sleep, he started to roam the halls of the house. Deeper and deeper into the depths of the Last House he went, until he came to a door that he had not seen before. He quietly opened it. A beam of light fell across the floor to a bed in the middle of the room. Merry stepped into the room, closing the door just as quietly, and walked to this bed. In it lie a familiar face. Estella Bolger, sleeping, her dark hair fanning out around her head. Her face was one of peace and content. Merry laughed silently. 'I should have known better,' he thought to himself, and he gently leaned over the bed. 'Estella's father caused her enough pain. She would rather follow me to the ends of the earth before letting me leave without saying goodbye.' He gently kissed her brow. Estella stirred. Her pale green eyes opened.  
"Merry?" she whispered, her voice still covered in sleep. Merry nodded.  
"Shhh." he soothed. "I'm here now. Go to sleep, love."  
"Merry, you forgot."  
"I know. I know. I shall not ever again. We left suddenly, and I was so busy running and all that that I forgot about saying goodbye. After all, I rarely do. But sleep now, Estella. It's late, and I have to leave again tomorrow morning."  
Estella closed her eyes, but soon opened them again. "Promise you won't leave me without saying goodbye?" she whispered. Merry nodded.  
"Sleep, love." Her jade-like eyes closed, and her breathing evened out. Merry sighed, and gently kissed her brow again. He then pulled a chair up to her bedside. 'If I cannot sleep, I might as well stare at the fairest thing in this house,' he thought to himself as his head fell slowly onto her pillow. His breathing also deepened, and the two hobbits slept. 


	4. Concering Love

Chapter 4: Concerning Love  
  
Estella woke with the sun sticking her face. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes free of sleepers, and looked around the room. Merry's head lay next to her on the pillow. His face was peaceful, but exhausted. Estella smiled. He was very attractive with the first rays of the sun catching his hair in just the right places to give a halo effect. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, gently. His dark eyes opened, and he raised his head to look at her.  
"I feel asleep, didn't I?" he said, a look of innocence on his face. Estella nodded.  
"You needed it. You have a long journey ahead of you," she said softly. She then shooed him out of the room so she could change. Elrond had managed to get several different gowns for her. She smiled as she picked out her favorite: a long gown of a deep blue, with silver trim. She smiled as she did up her hair in a lovely hobbit-bun, and then walked out to join the others for breakfast. Elrond caught her before she entered the dining hall.  
"A lady dressed such should have some sort of necklace," he said, placing a silver star pendant around her neck. "There. Now you are ready."  
Estella entered the dining hall. The room grew quiet. She held her head high, however, and Elrond entered after her. He guided her to a seat next to Merry, at the front of the hall. The meal commenced, and talk almost as quickly. Merry whispered into her ear.  
"You are lovely," he said. Nothing else was passed between the two during the meal. They knew all too well the rules of courtship.  
Soon after the meal had ended, the members of the new Fellowship left to prepare. They were leaving later that evening. Estella spent the time with Bilbo, talking to him about his journeys. She knew that the one Merry was about to go on would be dangerous, but it needed to be done. Pippin had made that clear to her.  
Finally, the bell tolled to proclaim the Fellowship's departure. Merry caught Estella before he joined the ranks of the 9.  
"Estella, I wanted to let you know now, in case." He trailed off, unwilling to say what might happen to him. Estella nodded, a lump in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes, but she did not let them fall. Merry gently touched her cheek, and then pulled her close to him.  
"I might not come back, Estella. So, I'm saying goodbye."  
"You will come back," she whispered into his hair. "My heart tells me you will. And I will wait for you."  
Merry gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry that I ever had to say goodbye," he said tearfully. Estella pulled back to see tears coursing down his face. She smiled sadly and wiped them away.  
"Do not be sorry, love. It must happen. You must go on this quest, and take care of Pippin and Sam and Frodo. I daresay those humans and dwarfs and elves can take care of themselves. But the others. They will need some looking after, especially Pippin. That is your task."  
Merry smiled. "Then I shall take care of my younger cousin, and do it with a picture of you in my heart always," he whispered. He then kissed Estella with all the passion in the world. She was not unwelcome to this kiss.  
The Fellowship then left Rivendell, and Estella, behind. Estella cried herself to sleep that night. She was a strong woman, but to be parted from the one she loved, maybe forever, was quite a lot of pain for her soul to bear.  
  
A/N: Thank you pippin-luva99. I love your name! *hugs Pippin plushie* This makes my day at lot better. Please, tell friends! Write more reviews! I have the story finished, but I don't want to put it all up now. *is v. evil* So, there you go. 


	5. The Tree

Chapter 5: The Tree  
  
Estella cried herself to sleep that night. She knew all too well the task set before the Fellowship. She knew it without anyone telling her. She had accidentally overheard the Council's meeting.  
"One of you must do this."  
"The Ring is altogether evil."  
"The Ring must be destroyed." That was the task set before them. They had to go destroy this Ring, and from the few sounds Estella got, they might not be coming back. She would end up loveless and alone, and all before she turned 33.  
'Just like Mother,' she thought. Fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, Estella gazed out over the trees. Never before had she seen such colors in the leaves. And there, standing tall right in front of her, was a tree to bow before, with leaves the color of Merry's hair.  
The tears that she had been holding back rushed forward. Estella fell to her knees and sobbed. The thought that she might never see him again was too much to bear. Her heart ached at the sight of this tree: tall, beautiful, with a messy mop of golden brown hair. Finally able to control her tears, she left the tree. Maybe sometime in the future it would bring her comfort. Today, it only brought pain.  
  
Lord Elrond made it known that Estella was to be given some duty, so that she would not sit around and be bored while Merry was off slaying orcs. Of course the obvious task for her was to care for Mr. Bilbo. Estella gladly took on this task. Mr. Bilbo was a kind gentleman, and it would do her an immense good not to dwell on Merry. She would take the old hobbit for walks around the house, letting the some of its natural good on his wrinkled skin. She'd talk to him, and listen with new found fascination at his accounts of the eastern lands. He taught her many things, including elf-lore. All of her free time was spent in the immense library, finding new tales and histories to tell Merry when he returned.  
On one of their many walks, Bilbo and Estella found themselves looking over the trees. And there, king of them all, was the tree that caused her so much pain. Tears rushed to her eyes. Estella gasped, fighting the urge to run tooth and nail. Bilbo hardly noticed.  
"Such a lovely tree," he said. "Has a very interesting color leaf, though. Almost like that Merry lad's hair."  
Estella fought now the tears that threatened to overcome her. When she didn't respond, Bilbo turned to her.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Estella sighed.  
"Yes, Mr. Bilbo. I'm alright," she managed, her voice choked with tears. Bilbo shook his head.  
"The tree upsets you, doesn't it?" he whispered, stepping closer to her. Estella could only nod. Bilbo smiled. "It is very close to Merry's hair color, and it certainly resembles his stature." Again, Estella could only nod. "It should not pain you, Estella Bolger, to see Merry in another object. Let the tree comfort you."  
Estella began to sit under the tree to read. Oftentimes, the elves of the house would find her asleep, a book of forgotten lore on her lab, the wind gently playing with the locks of her hair. While asleep under this tree, she would often dream of Merry. And these dreams gave her peace.  
  
A/N: I am very, very sorry for the little mistakes that I have made. Wow. I type very fast, and I don't always catch my mistakes. So, thank you to everyone who has sent me a little note telling me my mistakes. I really do appricitate people telling what I did wrong so I don't end up looking stupid for the next person who reads it. 


	6. The Princelings

Chapter 6: The Princelings  
  
Estella lay in the cool shade under Merry's tree, sunlight gently touching her cheeks and turning her dark hair into a halo. Her face was one of utter peace as her mind wandered through dreams.  
Merry lay on a field. Dead things surrounded him. He was in pain. He was injured. Estella gasped, tried to reach out to him, but he was too far. Merry's dark eyes closed. Estella yelled out to him, but no one heard her cries. Merry's breathing seemed shallow. Suddenly, someone else stumbled into the scene. Pippin gently held Merry, and secured passage for him into the city.  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
Estella's pale green eyes fluttered open to see Lord Elrond standing before her.  
"It is time to go, Estella. The war is over. You have been patient and true, and it is time for your faithfulness to pay off."  
Estella quickly packed her bags, eager to make the trip to Minas Tirith.  
  
Many days and nights later, the company of elves stood before the embattled walls of Minas Tirith. Estella stood tall. Her love awaited her behind those great towers, but in what state had yet to be revealed. Walking carefully, as not to step on the dead, the company came to the mighty still gates. They were led in and up to the Citidel. There, the Rivendell elves were greeted and held in high honor. Estella fall back from the company, moving to stand amongst the people of the city. Everywhere she stood, people were excited. They were not to receive not only a king, but a queen as well! And the two little princelings from the west. no, there were four princelings, and no princess of their race. What a shame that Gondor should get such a wonderful gift from the gods, and these four brave souls would stay amongst them, to die without any bride, old men.  
Estella came to finally view these princelings. Her hobbits! Gasping, she ran out to them, only to be held back by an elderly woman.  
"Now now, dearie. You can't just run up to any strange prince," she said. Estella stopped struggling and instead whispered ancient words of patience under her breath. The old woman laughed. "Well, don't be patient for too long, or you'll miss them entirely."  
Soon the crowd broke up. People went back to their shops and homes. And Estella was finally able to get at her hobbits. The old woman had given her flowers to give to the princes. They were strange, but Estella didn't care much. She gripped them and stepped out to the princes. She dipped into her best curtsey.  
"My lords," she said, holding out the flowers. Those who still stood around turned to see this small princess of the little-ones. Merry stepped forward and gently took the flowers from her. He then gently raised her head.  
"There is no need to show this courtesy to us, Estella," he said gently. He then gave the flowers to Frodo. Returning to Estella, he swept her up into such a kiss as to be worthy of remembrance. And indeed it was remembered.  
  
Estella and Merry were married once they got back to the Shire. They had several children, though their names are lost in the chronicles of history (Samwise didn't always have legible handwriting). But to this day, the story of this royal couple is told to Gondor's descendants.  
  
And they lived happily every after, to the end of their days.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: The first time I put this chapter up, I did so for a friend. He wanted to get me more reviews for this story. So far, his efforts have paid off. He wanted to have double digits by Thursday, February 12, 2004, and he is only one away from his goal. I would like to thank all those people who, to date, have reviewed me.  
  
Little-lost-one: My first reviewer. Thank you so much. Pippinluva99: You are awesome. I didn't really think about story lines when I wrote this, so. Random_23: My most flattering review. Thank you. *blushes* Hippy Hobbit: Wow, yeah. I seem to have made a lot of typos. Rmate_sarah: (as if the NAME didn't give you away) You are the best roommie I could have ever had! *hugs for you* L of T R fan: It probably does lag a little at that one spot. I'll look into fixing that for you. Bishwop: Besides loving your name, I also liked your review. Thanks for sending me smiles. (the name, mostly.) Griffic-22: Thank you! Yes, not many people (including myself) are big fans of sappy romances, but this was written with some subconscious stuff floating around my head, and you know how that can be. Blankshot: The Lord of the Rings thing was just a springboard for my subconscious thoughts. I will, however, try what you suggested, and attempt an original story.  
  
THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
